


Stuck

by Aysu



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Boy Love, Gay, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Shounen ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysu/pseuds/Aysu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has found Lance in an interesting and exploitable situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first attempt at yoai/shounen ai/gay sex/boy love/whatever it's being called. It kind of started as a personal challenge to see what I can or can't write, and then I got into it, so to speak. Not sure if it's good as far as gay sex goes, but whatever.

Lance strained against the edges of the pipe that he’d managed to get himself stuck in. As he struggled to get free, he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid as to try to crawl through a pipe that was obviously too small. He slumped still and panted. He’d been stuck for several hours and the chances that one of his friends would come along anytime soon were slim to none. The gunner began to feel the first flashes of panic as he thought about how likely it was that he’d die here, stuck in a pipe.

“Serves me right, I suppose,” Lance said to himself glumly. Suddenly, he heard a muffled noise and his head jerked up.

“Uh… Lance? What the heck are you doing?” Matt asked in bemusement. He chuckled and added, “At least I assume that’s you, Lance, by your gunblade out here.”

Lance heaved a sigh of relief at the stroke of luck. “I, er, was trying to get through here, but the pipe was smaller than I thought,” he called back. He squirmed a little and asked, “Can you pull me out?”

Matt laughed again, but Lance felt hands grasp his ankles. He let out a yelp of pain as Matt tugged but couldn’t get the gunner to budge. Almost instantly, Matt stopped pulling, realizing that he was just hurting Lance.

“You are well and truly stuck,” Matt sighed loud enough to be heard.

Matt listened to the responding grunt from his friend. His eyes scanned the pipe Lance had gotten himself stuck in. It was about waist-height so that Lance’s toes brushed the ground, and fit snugly against the gunner’s hips. His eyes lingered on the sides and he mused that if Lance relaxed some, he could probably slip free. The real question was how to get him to relax. For as long as the swordsman had known him, Lance was always tense. It didn’t matter if they were in a safe area, or if he was eating, or even if he was sleeping, some part of the gunner’s conscious kept him poised to move and react at any moment.

Still, Matt sighed and suggested, “Try to relax some, and I bet you’ll slide loose.”

“I can’t relax,” Lance snapped back. He squirmed some and went on, “I’m stuck in a pipe in the middle of nowhere and am likely going to starve to death.”

Matt sighed loudly in exasperation and shook his head. He eyed Lance as the gunner squirmed and grunted again, and an unexpected feeling rose up. As he watched his trapped friend squirm, he felt a flash of arousal. He stared at the ass at perfect height for fucking, but shook his head. Lance would kill him when he got free if he tried that. Still, he mused that just a hand job would get the gunner loose.

The swordsman let a smirk spread on his face and he stepped forwards. He reached both hands up and ran them over Lance’s ass. He’d just have to deal with the consequences later.

Lance stiffened as he felt hands on his ass and he said in a slightly higher-pitched voice, “What are you _doing_?”

“Relaxing you,” was Matt’s reply.

“I’m getting stiffer, not less,” Lance said back nervously. He squirmed as he felt Matt’s hand run down and over his flaccid cock, and he half-whimpered.

Matt chuckled and said, “Well, yeah you would get stiffer first.” He stroked Lance through his pants and felt the organ harden.

Lance squirmed again and his voice was slightly breathy as he said, “I meant the rest of my body, you dolt. Now quit it.”

“You want me to leave you with a hard on?” Matt asked in amusement. He pulled his hands away and said, “Okay, then.”

Lance had, in reality, been enjoying the hand fondling his dick. He let out a protesting moan when Matt pulled away. His hips squirmed some, but the swordsman didn’t say anything or return to touching him. Lance felt a flash of panic as he wondered if Matt had actually left. He swallowed and called back, “Matt? You still there?” there was no response, and Lance called a little louder, “Matt? Please don’t leave me like this.”

“Well, I can sit here with you, but that’s about all I can do. You didn’t like my idea, which I’m willing to bet would work, so now we both sit here until you starve enough to slip free, and I can haul you back to eat something,” Matt finally replied.

Lance hesitated for a long moment before moaning, “Please don’t leave me with an erection. Touch me Matt.”

Matt chuckled from where he’d taken a seat beside the gunner’s feet. He reached up a hand and began stroking the covered cock once more. He listened with satisfaction to Lance’s moans of pleasure and reached up his other hand to undo the gunner’s belt. In the next few seconds, he’d bared Lance’s ass to the world and was stoking the freed cock.

Lance barely noticed the sudden lack of cover on him. His entire mind was focused on how good Matt was at hand jobs. He let out a moan as he felt one of Matt’s hands fondle his balls and he felt his orgasm approaching. Clearly, Matt could tell too, as he began stroking faster. Lance tensed and released into his friend’s hand before slumping still, and panting.

Matt grinned at Lance’s relaxed form and licked the excess come off of his fingers. He stood up, ignoring his own erection, and grasped Lance’s hips. With just one easy tug, he pulled the gunner free and set him on the ground. He snorted at the look of satisfaction on Lance’s face. The swordsman sat down not far away and unbuckled his own pants, freeing his erection.

Lance watched in a lustful daze as Matt began pumping his own erection. He stared at the swollen organ and began to have lewd thoughts. He wondered what it would taste like, whether it would feel nice inside of him. He wondered if Matt would be as good at fucking as he was at giving hand jobs. Lance sat up and scooted over to Matt.

The swordsman’s eyes had been closed in pleasure as he jacked himself off. His eyes snapped open as he felt a new hand join in. He gaped at the sight of Lance jerking him off, and his eyes widened further as the gunner began to bend down. Surely he wasn’t going to do what it looked like he was going to…

Matt’s head tipped back with a groan as Lance’s hot mouth engulfed the swollen head. He placed a hand on the back of Lance’s head to push him further down, and let out another groan as the gunner went willingly. Lance’s head began to bob as he gave Matt a blowjob, his tongue swirling around the head each time he came up, and tracing along the sensitive vein as he went down.

“Gods… you’re really… good at this,” Matt moaned. His head tipped forwards to see Lance was staring up at him with sultry eyes as he worked. Matt’s own eyes were glazed with lust and pleasure. He let out a groan of disappointment when Lance suddenly stopped, “No… don’t… don’t stop…”

Lance merely sat back and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He cocked an eyebrow at Matt and said, “Fuck me, Matt.”

Matt’s eyes widened in shock and he gaped at Lance. He swallowed and asked, “What? Are you serious?”

“Yes, I want this…” he reached forwards to tug on Matt’s erect cock, earning him another groan, “inside me, fucking me.”

Matt’s eyes filled with lust as he purred, “You asked for it.”

The swordsman lunged forwards to pin Lance to the ground. He grasped one of Lance’s legs and lifted it to rest on his shoulder. He sucked on three of his own fingers and when they were lubricated with saliva, he traced the middle one around Lance’s ass before pushing it in. He watched with satisfaction as Lance’s eyes squeezed shut with a moan. He thrust that finger in and out, wiggling it around before pulling back to add a second finger.

Lance’s back arched and the leg he had propped on Matt’s shoulder tensed as he let out a cry of pleasure as Matt brushed his prostate. He felt next to no pain as Matt pulled back and added a third finger, swirling, scissoring, and thrusting inside of him. He panted when Matt pulled back, and stared up at the swordsman with wanton lust in his eyes. He watched as Matt guided the head of his cock to the prepared ass and pressed against it.

Lance’s head fell back with a long groan of pleasure as Matt slowly slid inside. It hurt, to be sure, but mostly it felt amazing. He felt Matt’s hands land on his hips as he inched his way inside, grunting and groaning. Then, Matt was hilted and he held there for a long moment. Lance’s chest heaved as he adjusted to the feeling of a massive cock inside him. He rolled his head to the side with a moan as he could swear he felt Matt’s cock pulse.

Matt groaned at the exquisite tightness and heat of being buried in his friend’s body. He felt each time Lance tightened as he adjusted. He listened to the airy sighs and moans. Each sound and feeling drove Matt’s pleasure higher, and he wanted nothing more than to start thrusting. Still, he struggled to remain unmoving until Lance gave him the okay.

“Gods, Matt, you’re huge,” Lance groaned. He shifted as he added, “Huge, and hot. Gods, just fuck me already.”

Matt’s lips pulled back in a fierce smile and he tightened his hold on Lance’s hips. He pulled back slowly until just the head of his cock remained inside, and then slammed it back home with a grunt. Lance’s body arched off of the ground with a cry of delight. Matt repeated the motion even faster, and watched Lance’s mouth fall open and a trickle of drool ran out. He grinned and began pounding the lithe, writhing body beneath him.

Lance whined, groaned, and cried out as Matt repeatedly slammed against this prostate. His mind was a livewire of pleasure and all he could do was moan broken attempts at Matt’s name coupled with cries for more. It had been way to long since he’d fucked someone or been fucked by someone, and he relished each motion.

Matt grunted and groaned above him, striving to thrust even faster. Each thrust was powerful and Lance’s eyes rolled back with pleasure. He felt one of Matt’s hands come down to grasp his cock and he shuddered as the swordsman began to roughly jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Before long, Lance saw white as he released into Matt’s hand again and all over his own jacket. He slumped still and shuddering as Matt continued to pound into him. He was stunned at the swordsman’s stamina.

Matt was close and was brought even closer when Lance’s body tightened around him. He continued to slam into the compliant body and moaned as he watched ribbons of come spurt up to land on Lance’s coat. His pace became even faster, but more erratic until he finally slammed as deep as he could and exploded in Lance’s body. His hips jerked and he felt Lance squirm around him at the feeling of being filled.

Lance moaned as Matt dumped his entire load inside of him. He felt the ribbons of hot come spurt out to coat his inner walls. He felt Matt’s cock twitch as he pumped more seed out. Finally, he felt Matt’s cock soften and the swordsman withdrew his spent member from his body. Lance shuddered and groaned as Matt pulled out and a large amount of come gushed out after him. He let his leg drop and just lay there panting and twitching.

Matt flopped beside him also panting. Both had wide, satisfied grins on their faces. Slowly, they caught their breath and Matt stretched luxuriously. He rolled his head to the side and grinned at his friend. Lance grinned back completely relaxed. He had no idea if the swordsman had ever done this with another man before, but he supposed he must have since he knew about preparing. Even if he hadn’t and had merely guessed, he was damn good at it.

“Well that was awesome,” Matt finally said. He laughed and added, “And here I thought you’d kill me if I fucked you.”

Lance chuckled, “Hardly. It’s been way to long since I’ve been fucked.”

Matt arched a brow, “You’ve been fucked before?”

“Sure, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I hadn’t,” Lance said with a shrug. He rolled to sit up and winced as pain flared form his ass. He cast a small heal spell to take care of the pain. He reached for his pants and added, “I’m a firm believer of don’t deny your body pleasure, no matter the form. And sex is definitely pleasurable.”

Matt laughed, “I can get behind that philosophy. I’ve never been a bottom, though.”

Lance grinned at him as he cleaned himself off with a spare cloth and tugged his pants on. “I can fix that for you,” he offered with a sly look in his eyes.

“Another time,” Matt agreed as he tucked himself back in and redid his belt. He stood up and stretched again, adding, “Right now, I just want a nice place to sleep. Coming?”

Lance scooped up his gear and fell in step beside Matt, “Sure. By the way, what were you doing all the way out here?”

Matt shrugged, “I was looking for things to kill, duh. Natalie’s hanging out with Anna in Greenwood and they told me to get lost.” He grinned and added, “They said to go do something fun rather than sit around and eat all day. Do you think doing you counts as something fun?”

Lance laughed, “Yes, but I doubt they’d think so.”

The pair reached the slimecat and ported to Greenwood. They strolled up to Anna’s house but before they could knock on the door, they heard two sets of moaning from inside. Lance stared at the door in surprise and then smirked. He exchanged an amused look with Matt as they turned away.

“Maybe they won’t be so surprised after all?” Matt laughed as they walked towards the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. I'll be posting a girls' side at some point (once I have it done) for anyone who's interested in that kind of thing. And maybe on less, uh... consensual stuff as well. We'll see.


End file.
